


Captive

by themrp123



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, FUCK, Frerard, Handcuffs, Hardcore, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spanking, im a fucking sinner, master - Freeform, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrp123/pseuds/themrp123
Summary: Pure Frerard smut. Dirty, sinful, fucked up smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fucking sinner  
> If you know me personally please don't read this  
> I'm warning you

"Are you enjoying your stay?" Gerard's grin was amused, twisted. 

"Depends. What are you going to do to me?" Frank struggled against the shackles binding him to the stone wall, glaring over his shoulder at Gerard. 

"Calm down. I won't hurt you if you don't fight." Gerard ran his cold fingers down Frank's bare back, almost gently. Admiringly. It made Frank shiver - he wasn't sure if he was disgusted or pleased. 

"What if I want you to hurt me?" Frank whispered. The thought of Gerard spanking him until he was writhing and screaming had been on his mind for hours. 

Gerard snickered. "Then just beg me for it." He dug his nails into Frank's back, pressing little half-moon indents into the moist skin. 

The pain went right to Frank's dick, and he moaned - loudly, suddenly, filthily. 

"Do it again, please Gerard, oh my god!" The nails pricked him again, both hands this time, even harder. Frank threw his head back, letting out a guttural moan. 

Gerard's giggling was dark. "How would you feel- " With a maddeningly small amount of pressure, he ran his nails almost lovingly up and down Frank's sides, "- about me fucking you?"

"Oh God, yes," Frank whined. "Do it now. Please!"

"Just a minute." Gerard hooked his fingers in the waistband of Frank's jeans and boxers, ridding him of the garments in one clean swipe. He wrapped his slender fingers around Frank's cock, making the shorter man moan obscenely loud. "From now on, you refer to me as 'sir' or 'master', you got that?"

Frank whimpered a bit, nodded frantically. "Yes, master."

Gerard let his teeth graze Frank's shoulder. "You're going to have to earn your master's cock," he purred. 

"F-Fuck, I..." The fingers around Frank's cock were speeding up. "But I want it now, sir."

That word - 'sir' - sent little waves of excitement coursing through Gerard's body. He practically tore his own belt and jeans off. He ground the heel of his hand against his clothed cock once before stripping his boxers off too. 

"Gerard, I-" Frank cut himself off with a half-yelp half-moan when Gerard grabbed a hank of hair and yanked it back. 

"What did you just call me?" Gerard's voice was gravelly now. 

"I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean it."

"That's right."

The clink of a belt buckle rang through the air behind Frank, and excited shivers trickled up and down his spine. Gerard was about to hit him. 

"So you said you wanted your master to hurt you." Gerard shook the belt, the buckle jingling tantalizingly. "I want you to count to ten."

"O-Okay, sir." Frank caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his whole body tensing. 

The belt struck the tender skin of Frank's ass, and he screamed. "O-One," he stuttered. The flaring pain was making his dick throb. 

Again the belt hit him, this time on the back of his thigh. "Twoooo," Frank moaned. He couldn't help but grind his hips against the cold, hard wall in front of him. 

The third smack was on his lower back, and was even harder. "Three," Frank hissed. 

Four, five, six, and seven, and Frank was practically sobbing, his cock oozing precum, saliva dribbling down his chin, moans pouring from his throat. 

"Eight - ah!" Frank yelped at the especially hard spank, wishing more than anything that he could touch himself. 

"You're doing so good, whore," Gerard whispered. He pressed his fingers against one of the raised welts on Frank's ass, making the shorter man scream in an aroused mixture of pleasure and pain. 

By spank number ten, Frank was breathing hard, sweat flowing in rivulets down his forehead and back. "Master, was I good?"

"You were, my pet." Gerard dropped the belt. It coiled like a jingling snake at his feet. "Now..." Gerard sucked a few fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Without warning, he pushed them into Frank. 

"Master!" Frank shrieked. His nails scraped at the wall. It hurt but it was so _good_. 

"That's it. Good slut. _My_ slut." Gerard dragged his tongue along Frank's shoulder blade. 

Frank was a moaning, writhing mess. "Please, master! I'm ready, I want your cock, just p-please!"

"So soon?" Gerard snickered, but he gave Frank what he wanted. He replaced his fingers with his cock, immediately thrusting with the pace of a sex-deprived animal. 

"Fuck!" Frank screamed and groaned, his head falling back, his mouth lolling open. "Oh, yes, _master_!"

A torrent of moans and curses tumbling out of Gerard's mouth. "Fuck, Frankie, you're so tight."

"Master, oh fuck, _yes_. _HARDER_."

Gerard obeyed, practically fucking Frank into the wall. The room shook, the door on the opposite wall shuddering in its hinges with every thrust. 

"Master, I'm gonna - fuck, I'm so c-close..."

"Cum for me, baby." Gerard grasped Frank's cock, jacking him off in perfect time with his thrusts. 

" _MASTER_!" It wasn't long before Frank was cumming all over Gerard's hand and the wall, moaning his way down from his high. 

Gerard came inside Frank within seconds, a deep moan vibrating throughout his chest.

They stood, their breath steadying, their sweat drying, their spent bodies slumping against the wall. Gerard bent down, sliding something out of the pocket of his jeans. Keys. 

"There you go, Frankie." Gerard liberated Frank from the shackles, and Frank rubbed his inked, aching wrists. 

Frank smiled gratefully at Gerard. "That was fun. We should roleplay again sometime."

"Duh." Gerard laughed, running his clean hand through his hair. "Next time, can I be the victim?"

Frank grinned. "Whatever you want." He leaned over to kiss Gerard's nose. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell


End file.
